Motor vehicles, such as cars, include a power transfer unit for transferring power from a vehicle transmission to the wheels. Specifically, the power transfer unit can selectively transfer power to both the front and rear wheels or only to the front wheels. Accordingly, the power transfer unit allows the vehicle to operate in a two-wheel drive mode or an all-wheel drive mode.